megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Man
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily that first appeared in Mega Man 3. He has a hard, durable body made of ceratanium, which makes him highly resistant to attacks and grants him remarkable defence. However, it also makes him very heavy, weighing in at about three tons, and affects his movement speed considerably. His special weapon is the Hard Knuckle, which allows him to detach his fists and attack from afar with rocket-powered punches, and also has a compact rocket booster built into himself that allows him to jump high into the air. He can utilise his jumping ability in combination with his excessive weight to attack by leaping up and diving down onto his opponents to crush them, or to smash the floor and cause tremors that can stun nearby foes. Whilst generally known to be a man of few words, Hard Man is a fair-minded individual who prefers to fight his opponents on equal terms, which puts him at odds with the much more pragmatic Snake Man. He enjoys Sumo Wrestling, a sport in which he can put his weight to good use, but dislikes swimming. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3 Hard Man is one of the eight bosses. In battle, he will start shooting two Hard Knuckles at Mega Man, which then will boomerang back at him if he avoided them. The best way to avoid them for the player is to jump over the first knuckle so he fires the other in the air, then jump over the first knuckle again so the second one goes through the air, missing Mega Man. Hard Man will then jump at Mega Man's location and stomp the ground, causing an earthquake and paralyzing Mega Man even if he is in mid-air. The player has to get out of the way to avoid it. Hard Man will repeat the pattern over and over. His weakness is the Magnet Missile, which is able to hit him better when he jumps to cause the earthquake. He is also weak to his own weapon, the Hard Knuckle, but it can only be tested on him on the rematch in the Wily Castle, like the other Robot Masters. Mega Man II Hard Man is one of the four bosses fought in the Wily Castle. He acts in the same way as ''Mega Man 3. ''Super Adventure Rockman Hard Man was one of the robots revived by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins, appearing as the second boss of Episode 3. When Mega Man enters a garden-like place in the Temple of the Moon, Hard Man drops from the ceiling and attempts to crush Mega Man. However Hard Man missed and gets his head stuck in the ground, and the player must defeat him. After the battle, he falls to pieces and acid begins to flood the room, melting Hard Man's parts. Hard Man is later revived by Ra Moon again, but Wily is betrayed by Ra Moon and his robots are attacked, collapsing. They are apparently destroyed alongside the Temple of the Moon. Other appearances *Hard Man appears in the CD database from ''Mega Man & Bass. *Hard Man appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. *Hard Man is an enemy in the arcade game Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Rockman Complete Works data セラミカルチタンをとくしゅかこうしたボディをもつたいじゅうは３トン。ハードナックルは画面はじで、かわそう。 Stage enemies Enemies in Hard Man's stage. *'Sub-boss:' Proto Man (not present in Game Boy version) *Bikky (not present in Game Boy version) *Hammer Joe *Metall DX (not present in Game Boy version) *Returning Monking *Pickelman Bull *Have "Su" Bee (with Chibees) *Wanaan Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Hard Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Hard Man appeared in Episode 25 from Ruby Spears' Mega Man animated series. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Dr. Wily used Ra Moon to create Hard Man during the story arc Spiritus Ex Machina. ''Mega Man Megamix Hard Man appears in the story Metal Heart. He also appears in the story Asteroid Blues from ''Mega Man Gigamix Other appearances Hard Man appeared in the manga Rockman World 2, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery Artwork MM3HardMan.jpg|Hard Man's original Mega Man 3 artwork. R20HardMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Hard Man. hardman.jpg|Hard Man in Mega Man Megamix. RW2WilyArmy.png|Hard Man in Rockman World 2. 4KomaHard.png|Hard Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Screenshots MM3-HardMan-SS.png|Hard Man's into screen in Mega Man 3. SARHardMan.jpg|Hard Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SARHardBroke.jpg|Hard Man (broken) in Super Adventure Rockman. Trivia *Bit Man's mugshot from the [[Mega Man 3 (PC)|PC version of Mega Man 3]] is an edit of Hard Man's mugshot. *Hard Man and Gemini Man are the only two Robot Masters from Mega Man 3 to not have a NetNavi counterpart. *Hard Man and Top Man didn't appear in the Mega Man 3 handheld by Tiger Electronics. *The reason why Hard Man dislikes swimming according to his Mega Man & Bass CD Data, is because he is so heavy that if he tried to swim, he would immediately sink straight to the bottom. *It is unknown if he was built for or likes boxing as his weapon permits him to punch opponents from a safe distance. de:Hard Man es:Hard Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart